Fired Arrow
by Jo.Lana-k
Summary: Story about Brave warrior (Mulan x Merida ship) Story is focused mainly on Mulan and her storyline (she is the main character), feelings and thoughts. Beggins with Mulan landing after sailing away from her country in a hurry, suddenly Merida crosses her way.


**Fired arrow**

Defining people by their decisions used to be one of my qualities I used to consider good and rational, in a way I was always proud to figure out who I can trust. Not admitting to being fundamentally wrong was and still is another one of my qualities that firstly, I never wanted to agree that I act this way and secondly, quality that was one of the worst I had. All of the thoughts about me I was always taught and forced to push back. Because I and my whole existence never mattered to anyone and I believed that I shouldn´t be important. During the years of self-doubt I learnt it´s easier to sail through life with not a single worry. When you don´t care what´s going to happen to happen to you, whether you get hurt mentally or physically, it´s easier to look brave. But all the ease seemed to disappear when I first set my foot on the island I´ve never been before.

Salty hair of the green cold shore barely moved my hair and I quickly turned towards my ship. My hand automatically raised to fix a strand of my hair always covering my right eye, but in the cold air everything stood still. Without any thinking I grabbed my small bag and sword my father unwillingly and unknowingly gave me and ran away, cutting the last connection with my land as the distance between me and the ship widened.

"Mulan!" sharp melted voice shouting my name clogged my ears and the world went numb for such a small fracture of time I nearly didn´t register it.

I couldn´t stop once I went away. My feet continued walking forward and cracking small rotten branches on the edge of the forest that was surrounding the shore. It was rather hard to focus on that when my mind was still there, thinking if I did the right thing leaving her there alone. I cursed myself for never thinking before I say or promise something. All my quick decisions and promises are left unfilled and I have one or million more things I to worry about.

I tightened my fist and looked down when the sun was covered by trees. After long travel on the ship my complexion turned much darker than I remembered when I was a child, I started to doubt if my parents would still recognise me. One thought of them and my dirty fist hit one of the passing trees and smudged the blood all over my burgundy cape. The inching in my fist woke me up enough from the zoning out from watching my feet moving for quite long time. I stopped as I realised how tired I am and turned around to look how far I´d gone already.

"You thought I am going to let you leave me over there?!" Merida´s voice made me freeze, it seemed that it always had the same effect on me. "The fact my anger is burning me because you left me there after offering help has nothing no to with that you still know the way."

My eyes tried to look into hers while she looked at me, but my attention was caught by Merida´s bow in her hands she seemed to hold carefully but casually as it was already a part of her body. Wooden arrow with metal red tip was pointing towards my left arm.

"How… how did you catch me so quickly when… and how did you managed to follow me so silently you…" the words got out of my mouth before I realized the consequences again.

Merida´s soft fingertips hit my face and neck. As I bounced on the ground her long curls escaped the loose bun and landed on my nose. I laughed as I opened my eyes and choked up when her grip tightened. I stared at her amazed. My eyes began to jump from her round eyes to her lips that were even thinner than usually, at least I think. My temporary slowdown disappeared when she opened her mouth. Her voice and mumbled words that I barely understood cut through my body as the spear of her arrow that cut through my skin just seconds ago. The blood in my veins started to flow again and allowed my limbs to protect me.

Standing again on my feet proudly looking down on her I realised that my reaction might have been too rough and my immediate need to pamper her took over my mind. I lowered on my knees and offered her my help one more time, trying to outshout her never-ending whispering. My outstretched arm began cramping and my proud in me began to eat me out when Merida ignored me and was still trying to stand up alone.

"You followed me all the way here because you don´t know the way and you need my help. Don't act like you suddenly don't need it at all please. I see you won´t be slowing me down now." My voice surprised even me with its volume.

The bow in her hands raised and then she grabbed my hand with all her power and her sharp dirty nails slit into my hand and when she it she dived in even more until my blood covered the tips of her nails. Merida started slowly walking in front of interrupted by thorns, one by one pulling her back and stones throwing themselves under her weakened feet throwing her back at my soaked body, while my stretched forearm was pushing her further.

Decision to make Merida disappear with ease as I always let go was made already and I decided to think about the rest later, or not to think about it at all. I thought I knew who I´m dealing with. My path with her seemed clear and as one complication that would be better avoided.


End file.
